


夜奔

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 一千个平行世界 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: Lestrade受伤了。Mycroft决心把他带回来。只有一点，他不能回头看他。Lestrade不知道自己在做梦，他以为自己真的告了白。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 一千个平行世界 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852447
Kudos: 1





	夜奔

DI Lestrade在医院里醒来的时候有那么一瞬间的晃神。

这绝大部分是出于对预想中钝痛感无故缺席的困惑，他可是清清楚楚地记得自己是被人从背后用重物——八成是墙角的那堆废弃水管——砸倒在地人事不省的，过了一阵他能从耳鸣声里分辨出有人在叫他的名字，但他连挥手示意都费了老大的劲，更别说从地上爬起来了。意识跌进永夜前他的最后一个想法是给自己做了个伤势评估——“操，最次也得脑震荡。”

居然一点也不疼，他的脑子晕乎乎地想着。Lestrade试着动了动身体，四肢还在僵硬发麻，他有些怀疑是房间里温度过低的缘故，整个人像飘在半空中，要不是明白这种昏昏沉沉的幻觉和不真实感是脑震荡的后遗症，他一定觉得自己在做梦。他转了转脖子，环视了一下周围的环境。

啊，也可能是因为门边站着的人。Mycroft Holmes。公务员被三件套包裹而线条平直棱角分明的背影一如往常看似随意地靠在右手的细长黑伞上，看不清侧脸的表情。Lestrade这时才对房间内过于昏暗的灯光不满起来，尽管走廊上也不见得有多亮——已经到半夜了？他不太确定自己昏睡了多久。Mycroft。他又往门口的方向看过去，随即感觉胃痉挛般地紧缩了起来，变成又小又软的一团。他暂时想不起来该归类为什么样的条件反射，但他猜想这是一种微妙的情感变化或者感应……之类的。他不知道。

公务员好像一直没有发现探长清醒过来，他的注意力在自己的怀表上，每隔十几秒就要看一下，Lestrade觉得对于一个大忙人来说这也无可厚非。不过既然忙成这样，何必要抽出时间来看望他这样一个小小的（Lestrade隐约觉得这个词有些说不出来的可笑的熟悉感）顽固不化的（在他义正词严地拒绝了首次会面时来自对方的监视贿赂和其后一段时间内部分以感谢为名的邀约之后，他觉得自己可以加上这个词）探长？——可能因为你头上这一下是替某位自说自话无视组织的咨询侦探挨的？他内心有个声音用马戏团小丑的夸张语调说道。Lestrade不由自主地用一个拖长的轻微鼻音表示不置可否。Mycroft敏锐地察觉到响动，他收起怀表，稍稍把重心转回脚上，站直了一点。

Lestrade不会承认自己原以为他会开口说些诸如“你醒了？”“感觉怎么样？”“来杯水？”一类的话，事实上他等了好一会，然后发现对方根本只是换了个站姿而已，并没有开口的打算。于是他只好自己先说点什么……

“Well……”他的嗓子干得发涩，不只是因为长时间没有喝水，还有空调温度太低的关系。他再一次诅咒了这家医院。

“谢谢你，探长。”Mycroft打断他无意义的支吾，背对着他说。

“唔嗯……”他很想出于礼仪回一句不用谢客气了，但是想想这明明是他应得的——不是吗？！他默默压下了这句。

“还有，你看上去很糟糕。”Mycroft非常、非常缓慢低沉地说，声音从门口传来分明有好几米的距离，可是听上去就像他是坐在或者站在床边冲着他说的一样清晰。

你压根没看我一眼，Mr Holmes。Lestrade在心里暗暗地大吼了一声，以便自己露出一脸的神清气爽。

“是这样的，探长，我现在有个不情之请，只能拜托你，”Mycroft看起来似乎是纠结了一下措辞，“我相信你明白这是因为你是我为数不多的能够信任的人之一。”

“很荣幸。”小丑Lestrade也有一个大大的红鼻子，“但凡你觉得我现在能做到。”

听到这句后公务员像是如释重负般地微微垮了一下肩膀——很快恢复了原状，他仍旧是看着门外不知有什么稀奇的走廊却对Lestrade说着话，“我需要你……跟我走。”

“哈，正是我力所能及的。”小丑眨眨眼睛，讲了个笑话，满堂彩！

“Greg，”公务员完全地直起身子，在跨开第一步迈向更黑的空间时说，他的语速再次变得非常、非常舒缓，催眠般地对Lestrade产生影响，“跟住我。”

“你他妈什么时候能不支使我！”尽管嘴上不情不愿的样子，但当他听到Mycroft语焉不详的请求之后闪过的第一反应不是“去哪儿？”而是“好吧……”然后一点也不拖泥带水地撑起身子，奇迹般地下到地上站直——地板的温度没有想象的那么低，四下找不到鞋子Lestrade也就凑合着光脚跟了上去。他信任他，一如他信任他。

公务员的步伐一下子变得飞快，就像是从什么人的追击下面逃跑一样——虽然这么说太不符合Mycroft一向给人的印象了，但Lestrade向耶稣保证自己绝对不是含着恶意地注意到对方的脚步有几次没有合上黑伞晃动的频率。换言之，Mycroft难得一见地惊慌失措了。探长为这个发现有些状况外的窃喜，可以给这段记忆加上一个“【绝密】Mycroft Holmes一生中最想删减的片段”或者“【艾玛】卧槽他居然也是活人啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”的标签，他沾沾自喜地想，在跟丢之前把注意力拉了回来。“嘿，你就不能……我说，Mycroft！”探长已经开始小跑起来，医院的白色走廊看上去完全一模一样，左右的白门上标注的科室根本看不清字，Mycroft眼看就要转进下一个弯，Lestrade开口叫他。

Mycroft猛地停住，手臂上的黑伞控制不住惯性又晃了好几下才平复下来。

“你太快了，看在我是个伤患的份上等等我不行吗？！”探长几乎跑到与公务员并肩的位置才停下里喘了几口气顺了顺呼吸，“走这么急又不是去结婚。”他开玩笑地抱怨道，自己笑了几声后发现公务员不但一点没有放松下来的趋势反而把周身“我很严肃”的气场加深了一倍。按照常理来说，这种时候正常人都会乖乖低头认错什么什么的，然而在与对方认识五年之后，在对立过、合作过、有过几次擦边的晚餐约会之后，在看出Mycroft的反常之后，Lestrade更下了逗逗他的决心——“好吧，就算结婚我也不介意。”

……咦？！刚才想的不是这句啊！是哪句来着……？

探长自己也愣在当场，看上去很想抱着头蹲下来假装不存在：“我不是……呃你知道我是开玩笑吧，当然我也不是说……我开玩笑的，真的。”他努力让自己听起来充满诚意和悔过之心。他的确不讨厌这位年长的Holmes，相反，可以说很多时候他会自己都毫无察觉地享受Mycroft的陪伴，他有那么一两次怀疑过，那些那么好的气氛和环境下是不是该说点什么跟平时不一样的，但他可不想……

“我明白。”是人都能听出这句话里洋洋得意的快要忍不住笑出声的味道，“Greg，我明白。”

……让小混蛋侦探的哥哥大混蛋公务员占了上风。就像这种情况。

探长几乎是垂头丧气地重新跟上了再次出发的公务员，可惜的是这次他无暇顾及和观察对方的行为，否则的话他一定会再度有惊奇的发现——黑伞晃荡的位置比先前高了几公分，充分展现了伞主激动难以自持又习惯性地克制的心情。

不，不是现在，现在还有更重要的事情要做。唯一可能的、唯一真实的、永恒的、最高级的快乐，只能从三种东西中取得：工作、自我克制和爱。Mycroft认为托尔斯泰说得对。从Lestrade醒过来到现在他已经松了好几口气了——真奇怪，他竟然数不清，他从来没有对数字迟钝到这个地步。Mycroft克制着自己不多向探长交代他们的目的地和那个不情之请，也克制着自己不回头去看他，探长现在的表情一定值得玩味，这两件事对平时的Mycroft而言不过是最简单的，但现在却占用了他大半的自制力。正因为这样，在终于看到那扇平淡无奇同先前所见全都无甚区别的门时他放纵自己最后长舒了一口气。门上双向玻璃下的小槽夹着写了探长名字首字母和姓氏的打印纸，旁边是半透明长窗，被窗帘遮盖掉很大一块，房间里面开着床头灯，光源在黑暗中聚合，从外向里看就像是一个圆形的光球。Mycroft很想知道探长是否还跟在他身后，脸上流露的是怎样的情绪，但一旦回头，前功尽弃，满盘皆输。所以Mycroft只是摸上门把，推开门的同时说：“Greg，跟着我。”

Mycroft被骤然变大的光球吞没。

Greg Lestrade在病床上醒来的时候又有那么一瞬间的晃神。

头痛来势汹汹比山洪欲来之势更为剧烈，有人在他的脑袋里打铁，一万匹脱缰的马在他脑海中奔跑。他的身体无比沉重，地心引力从地狱里伸出爪子要把他拖下去，全身都在酸麻胀痛，目光所及之处明明暗暗，刺眼的灯光令他分泌出一点泪水，而聚焦那是很久以后的事情了。他忍不住呻吟出声。

一根吸管凑到他的嘴边，Greg贪婪地喝了一大口，随即被呛了一下。扶着吸管的手躲开了一点，好像在犹豫什么。这时候他看清了面前的人——有点局促和尴尬的公务员，正在踌躇着要不要把杯子放回去。Mycroft没想到探长这时候会醒，而另一个角落有声音提示他这种感觉里掺杂了百分之八十七的惊喜。他只来得及展开一个真心实意稍加掩饰的微笑来。

该说什么？Mycroft承认自己不是个照顾人的好手。他举着杯子和吸管，受伤的探长尽管醒过来了但看上去仍然很疲惫。他依旧不知道该说些什么，毫无疑问在得知Greg（他允许自己在心里这样叫他）受伤的消息之后他非常愤怒——超乎寻常的愤怒，不仅是对那些下手的人，甚至还有对Sherlock的。他从不否认探长同自己之间所存在的吸引力和性张力，但那是……那不是现下的事情……不是最重要的……

……不是吗？

“嘿……”Mycroft听见Greg哑着嗓子说，他有礼貌地将目光从杯子上转向对方，准备听探长接下来的话。

Greg什么都没有说，他像是无声地笑了笑，伸出手包裹住了Mycroft握着杯子的那只。

Mycroft回握了他。


End file.
